


Divine Intervention

by TyFell (tygirl9)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell
Summary: Noctis and Prompto live a normal life in a tiny border town, with their son and two more on the way. But what about when some soldiers show up to their door and claim Noctis is the prince?-Noctis is kidnapped and ends up in a small town with amnesia. Prompto lives there and is one of the few nurses. They fall in love, but neither know that Noctis is the prince of the country. Obviously the gods have something to do with him ending up there, guys.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto groaned, hearing the knock on the door. He knew he had to answer it, the town was close knit and knew his pregnancy hadn't been easy and that he was resting, so no one would bother him without having a reason. But that didn't stop him from not being happy about having to drag his ass out of bed. 

Noctis was at work, and their neighbor next door was watching their son. She'd been a big help throughout the pregnancy, especially when they realized they were having twins. He was happy that he was finally on maternity leave, he didn't think he could handle the hospital with how big he was. 

He peaked into the peephole, and realized it was a group of official looking men, seeming to wear the symbol of the crown. He was almost positive, but being a pretty unestablished border town it had been a while since he'd seen it. He unlocked and opened the door. 

"Hello? What can I do for you?" 

"You can tell us where you've been hiding the prince." A man, he was guessing soldier hissed, and Prompto froze. 

"Prince? What are you talking about?"

"We know he's in this town! We've tracked him here, and obviously you've taken him! Just give up!"

Prompto stampeded over what to say, realizing that they were armed and could hurt him at any moment, before he saw Noctis hurrying up the street. 

"Not gonna talk? We know how to get information from people like you…." 

"What are you doing at my house, harassing my husband?" Noctis pushed past the guards and checked over Prompto. "Are you okay, Prom?"

Prompto was about to answer when he saw the soldiers fall to their knees in a bow. "Noct…"

Noctis turned, looking at the men. "What..? What the fuck is going on?"

"Prince Noctis, we're here to take you back to the castle, away from this man who has obviously taken you." 

"Prince?" Noctis burst into laughter. "I'm no prince. And my husband here wouldn't have taken me, even if I was. He hasn't left this town his whole life, and he works as a nurse. There's papers to prove he hadn't left long enough to kidnap anyone, too."

As Noctis argued with the men, Prompto was frozen. It made sense, almost, that Noctis could be the prince. He'd always thought it ironic, that the only thing that had been identifiable on his husband when they had first found him was a shirt with the name Noctis embroidered on the part of the collar that hadn't been torn off. And they had found him around the time that the prince was reported missing, but the article from the neighboring towns paper where they had heard that didn't show a picture, had never shown a picture of the prince. 

"Noct…. Maybe…." He was about to speak when a car pulled up beside the other, and two men got out. They seemed to be with the others, and when the two of them reached the men they were spoken to right away. 

"Mr. Sciencia, please talk some sense into the prince. He's acting like he doesn't remember anything. "

As the man was about to answer, Prompto couldn't help but blurt out. "We found Noct about a mile away from the town, and it took two weeks for him to wake up. He couldn't remember anything from his past, all he had to go by was a name embroidered on his shirt."

The men stared at him before the man who had come with Mr. Sciencia spoke. "I believe we need to sit down and talk. We shouldn't be keeping a citizen who's very obviously pregnant and has nothing to do with the situation standing when this seems like it'll take a while." He turned to his friend. "Ignis, can you go grab the things we brought? And men, you can wait outside. Feel free to come in, too, Cor." 

Mr. Sciencia, Ignis, nodded and moved to the car. The original men moved to their car, and Prompto sighed knowing they'd be scaring the neighbors. One of them stayed, a slightly older man who mostly looked tired. Noctis nodded, and opened the door, keeping his arm around Prompto as they moved to the loveseat and sat down. 

Soon the three remaining men followed, and Prompto heard them shut the door behind them. When they entered, Noctis motioned them to sit. 

"So, why the hell do you think I'm a prince?"

The man, Ignis as they had called him, sighed, adjusting his glasses. "First, let me introduce the three of us. This is Cor, Marshal of the Crownsgaurd. This is Gladious, Shield of Prince Noctis. I am Ignis, advisor for the royal family."

Noctis nodded, and decided to introduce them. "I'm Noctis, I'm just a man who works at a toy store and fishes for the local restaurant. This is Prompto, an amazing nurse and the mother to my soon to be three children."

"I can guarantee you that you aren't just that, Noctis. Please, look at these papers." 

Ignis handed him two papers, one with a headshot of the prince, and another of the prince and what was obviously the younger two sitting in front of him. Noctis and Prompto looked at it, and Prompto could tell he was confused. The man was very obviously the same man as his husband, and Prompto realized why the men had been so hostile when they'd shown up. 

"I .. I don't understand?"

"You had finally gotten permission to go fishing, something that isn't easily done in the crown city. And your father and my father, his Shield, decided that it should be fine for it just to be you, me, and Ignis. So we were off. And when we stopped into a hotel for the night, because you wanted to go to a spot pretty far out, we were attacked. You were sleeping in the back seat, and I was attacked first. They knocked me out, and injured Ignis pretty bad. Then they took you, and we've been looking for you ever since.". 

Noctis sat shocked, and Ignis spoke next. "I don't understand how it wasn't obvious. His face has always been plastered all over the papers. There should've been no way that someone wouldn't recognize him."

Prompto sighed. "Before today, I've never seen a picture of the prince. We're far out of the way, right by the border so not every town realizes we're even under the crown. And since we have so few people we just get our news from the town over. Their printer doesn't do well with photos, so other than a few graphics…" he adjusted. "No one in town even has a TV, other than the bar, and that's always on the sports channels. We're pretty isolated here."

The men looked him over, and he could tell they still didn't trust him. It made him anxious and he wanted to hide, but he also wasn't sure whether he should leave Noctis with them. He moved his hands to his belly, resting it. 

"This has to be fake. I'm just a normal guy, with an amazing partner, a great son, and twins on the way. There's no way I'm a prince. That only happens in the cheesy novels my neighbor reads."

The older man, Cor, looked at them and spoke. "Humor me, kid. Hold out your hand and focus on a controlled fire."

Noctis stared at him for a bit, before adjusting away from Prompto a bit and following what he was told. When a small flame burst from his hand, he didn't believe it. "Now focus on it doing something. Going out, getting stronger, whatever you want."

Noctis nodded, and made it move to his other hand before making it go out. The others could tell he was in shock, but there wasn't much they could do. 

Ignis decided to talk about other things for now. "How's your back, Noctis? Has it bothered you at all?" 

Noctis paused before answering. "Not since my son was born. It gets achy faster than I'd like, but once we had our son it stopped having times I couldn't get out of bed."

Gladious looked down, looking almost guilty. "How much do you know about before you woke up?" 

Noctis shrugged, and Prompto found it time to talk. "The group of men who hunt and patrol around here for us came carrying him in. They said they'd found him beaten, pretty bloody, and most of his belongings gone. We don't have too many resources, so we worried he wouldn't survive, but he managed to pull through, and after he woke up it didn't take long for him to recover almost fully. There's only five nurses around here, and one of them is usually retired except now that I'm on leave. And we only have two doctors. So he took up a lot of the time. I worked during the day, where I'd talk to him even before he woke up, and when he was released and needed a place to stay I offered since I wasn't home much anyways."

Noctis had put his hand over Prompto's, and moved to kiss him on the cheek. "Soon, we found ourselves falling for each other. And soon after we admitted it to each other, we found out Prompto was pregnant." He looked over at the others. "I can show you the things that I was found with, if you want. I doubt it'd be useful on any investigation, but."

The three agreed that would be nice, and Noctis moved to a hall closet to grab it. Prompto fidgeted, trying not to look at the men he knew were judging him. 

When Noctis returned with the small box Prompto and he had packed the bit of clothes in, he handed it to Gladious. When the Shield opened the box, Ignis took a shaky breath. 

"I embroidered that shirt for you for your last birthday. It was technically a sleep shirt, but you wore it out that night." 

Gladious reached over and Squeezed his hand, and Prompto could tell then that they were together. Then Gladious moved the items a bit, noticing the lack of pants, just the briefs. 

"Was he…? Was he raped?" 

"We don't think so. There wasn't any signs of trauma and the men said it looked like he'd stumbled through a wooded area before passing out."

The man looked marginally relieved, and Prompto figured he must feel guilty. He was after all raised to protect the prince from what he was taught. 

As they looked through the things, the other man reached into his pocket, pulling out a charm. "Your father asked me, when we find you, to give this to you. After you were injured as a child he gave you this and you had forgotten it the trip you went missing."

Noctis took it, and studied it. It looked almost familiar, but he just couldn't place it. As he tried to think over it, the man spoke again. "I think it's best we find a place to stay for the night. We're all overwhelmed, but we've found him. We can figure out what to do tomorrow."

The group agreed, and Prompto gave them directions to the small inn in town, above the restaurant. It was planned to meet up at 10, and figure out the next steps. 

Prompto and Noctis laid in bed together for a while, before getting their son and trying to keep their nighttime routine pretty normal for the one year old. 

\--

When Noctis fell asleep, he found his dream self waking in a field, with a furry creature sitting on his chest. 

"Noctis! I've been so worried about you!" It called out, and Noctis looked at it confused. "Oh, sorry. I guess you don't remember anything, huh? It's too bad that was the time you forgot me. But at least you found your soulmate." 

"Prompto is actually my soul mate? That's good. I couldn't imagine life without him and the kids…" 

"Yep! But for now I'm going to see if I can help you get your memories back."

Noctis nodded, and the creature moved so he could stand. "Hey, what should I call you by the way?"

"You used to call me Carbuncle." After a moment, it started moving and Noctis followed. 

\--

Noctis found himself walking through a hallway, doors everywhere. "This is where your newer memories are stored. So all of these doors can open easily." 

He followed it down, seeing glimpses of his and Prompto's life, from things that happened this week, to Prompto telling him he's pregnant again, to moments with their son. Soon, they passed the wedding, finding out Prompto was pregnant the first time, and their meeting. Noctis found himself standing soon in front of a door that didn't give him a glimpse. 

Carbuncle spoke up again. "This is where the memories start to be locked. I'm not sure if we need to just have you try and open the doors or if we need to force it." 

Noctis nodded, before following the creature to a door that he assumed was supposed to be a good memory. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. He stood thinking for a second before looking down the hall and seeing something shining. Going to it, it was a key. He picked it up, and walked the hall to see if he could find where to use it. 

He hadn't found a place to use it, but he came to a door that was slightly open, very early in the hall. "Weird, you shouldn't be able to remember things this far back. This is when you would've been a baby…." 

Noctis nodded, but moved to open it. Inside, he saw a woman standing over a basinet, she was obviously sad but she was smiling at the baby inside. "I wish I could be around longer… but I'm sick, and it's getting worse. I'll miss you my beautiful baby, my prince. Noctis, you will be an amazing man, I just know it. And I hope your father can move on and be happy…" 

Suddenly she looked up, and the scene around her paused as she saw them. "Who…" her eyes widened. "Noctis? How…" She looked around her, before realizing things had stopped, and that the creature with the one she could tell was her son was a messenger. "Oh, baby. What could've brought you here? And for the gods to let me assist you? I'm happy to see who you grow to be, though."

"You're… you're my mother? It's so weird… I don't even know who I am, or anyone I was friends with? And now I'm meeting you, who I obviously didn't meet in a time I could remember ..." 

She hugged him, and Noctis let himself cry. Soon, they pulled away and she took him into the room. "What do you have so far?" 

Noctis found himself looking at the baby, him, he reminded himself. "This key… man I look so much like my son did…."

She took the key. "Oh! I'm a grandmother? I wish I was able to live to meet him."

"My husband is eight months pregnant with twins right now. I'll have three kids soon, and my life just got turned upside down. I… I don't think I can be a prince. I'm just an average guy with a family. What do I know about being royalty?"

"Baby, you've been preparing your whole life for this. Just because you had a detour doesn't mean it won't come to you. I think I know where this goes."

She pulled out a box from a closet, smiling. "This is something I've put together for you, for after I'm gone. A memory box." He nodded, and took the key. "I wish we had more time, but I feel this is it. At least you'll have some memory of me now…."

Noctis hugged her again, and after a minute they pulled apart, and Noctis moved to open the chest. 

When it unlocked, he found himself being flooded with memories, and then he snapped awake. 

\--

"Ah!" 

"Noct? Is everything okay?" Prompto groggily asked, and he could tell he was debating if he had to roll himself over. 

"I remember… Prom, I remember everything."

Prompto rolled over and sat up faster than he thought he was capable of like this. "Really? Uh… that's great just…." Prompto looked away, wanting to cry. "Do you still love me?"

Noctis wrapped his arms around him. "Of course! Prompto, you're literally my soulmate. And that's straight from the gods. We uh, are certainly going to have a lifestyle change, though…"

"I'm fine with that… as long as I have you still, I can get through it." The two kissed, and neither of them slept that night. They sat awake, going over Noctis' dream and his past. 

\--

The next morning Prompto was at the table, feeding the baby, and Noctis was cooking. He'd been conflicted when he decided to make omelettes, because the return of his memories made him remember he didn't like vegetables. But he did now, he'd been eating them the whole time he was amnesiac. He put them in anyways.

Soon after he set his and Prompto's food onto their plates, there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" He called out, going to the door. He opened it and saw Ignis and Gladio, Cor not far behind. "Good morning. Hope you don't mind, we were just sitting down for breakfast." 

"That's fine, thank you. We've just eaten at the restaurant ourselves." 

Noctis nodded, and led them to the kitchen. "This is our son, Nian." He sighed, and decided to get to the point. "I had an… interesting experience last night. I have my memories back. I wish almost that I didn't have to remember, and that Prompto and I could just live our lives as we've been here, but I know I can't do that to my father."

The three looked at him sympathetically, and then Ignis gasped. "You convinced him to eat vegetables. Even with his memories?"

Prompto looked surprised, but Noctis spoke up. "Iggy, I cooked these. It wasn't a strange thing when I didn't know who I was, and I actually liked them. I probably will fall somewhere in the middle now, but." Noctis shrugged, pulling up an extra chair from the mudroom. 

"I'm starving, so let's sit down. Figure out what the plan is now."

The group sat down, and Prompto and Noctis started eating, keeping an eye on the baby who they had given some dry cereal to distract him. 

"First things first, to get it out of the way before anyone ever suggests it, Prompto is my husband, my soulmate and I am not leaving him and our children. I know that some officials may have a fit that he wasn't approved, but there are clauses in the laws that allow it, as you know. Plus, I was told last night, from a source of the gods, that we are soulmates."

Ignis nodded. "Obviously. It's an out of control circumstance, and though the kingdom tends to prefer to vet a queen, you already have children. There's a chance even if you left that one of them would be picked as the next ruler instead of the vetted children."

Noctis nodded, sighing a bit. "And I want to be the one to tell my father. You can tell him that I have people from where I've been with me, but I want to be the one to introduce him to his grandson."

"That can be arranged. I'll message them when we leave to prepare them for news. We haven't updated them yet on finding you, didn't want to get his hopes up without knowing what was happening."Cor smiled a bit. "He'll be so happy, he's been worried sick these past few years. Didn't help that the council was trying to hound us into having a child in case you were dead." 

Prompto looked horrified. "That's so wrong! They couldn't even let him greive?" 

"Nope, they were trying to get him to get me pregnant as fast as possible. Nevermind the fact that they didn't support us being together and we never announced it to the public." 

Noctis sighed, shaking his head. "Man, I wish we could just replace those old… butts. Gotta keep it kid friendly." They all laughed a bit, which made Nian giggle, too. 

"I didn't expect you to make such a cute kid, Noctis." Gladio was grinning, and before Noctis could speak, Cor spoke up. 

"I'm more surprised that they're both awake. Even when this one was an infant he couldn't stay awake. We were a little worried for a second, but the doctors kept telling everyone you seemed fine." 

"Oh, he still has that problem. It's gotten better since Nian was born, but he still falls asleep the second he can get away with it." 

Noctis pouted a bit. "I've never been able to help it."

Ignis smiled, shaking his head. "I'm happy we didn't lose you. Not only would it be an obvious nightmare logistics wise, but it's strange not having to check in on you. Keeping Gladio alive isn't a challenge, and while I love him it doesn't give me the excuse to take time away from work."

Noctis laughed. "Well, it probably isn't going to be the same, you know? I've got a family now, and Prompto and I enjoy the simple times of cooking together, or even cleaning together. Though I do think you and Prompto would enjoy cooking together." 

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Another big thing is the preparation they'll expect from Prompto. The big reason your dad and I didn't even try and announce our relationship was because of the edicatecy classes. Plus the hastle of having to tailor clothes and all that."

Prompto nodded. "I can do that. We're used to tailoring around here because our main source of clothing is Mrs.Kaga. We do a lot of trading local, since we don't trade much with other towns."

"I'm a little confused how this town fell through the cracks. I'll have to dig around a bit. We should definitely make an effort to supply here with some more resources, the people seem friendly and honest."

"They are. A lot of us were taken in by others in the town after ending up here. We thought Noctis was just another of those, just who ended up here late. I was even dropped here as a baby and taken in."

"Oh, what do you know about that?" 

"I was found by a man who said I was in a bad situation. Mr. Jonas thinks that he may have been a spy for you guys, and the easiest way to get me out was to take me just over the border. I don't know anything else, though." 

Cor thought for a moment. "Did you get a description?"

"He was blonde, strange hairstyle they said. Pretty average height, and apparently his eyes seemed to glow a bit, for some reason."

"Strife, definitely. He was captured by a man, and he didn't tell all the details but it definitely wasn't good. He discharged after that, and I don't know where he went."

Prompto didn't know how to reply, and he was saved by Nian starting to fuss. "Come here, baby boy." He moved and lifted his son out of the highchair, smiling at him. "Time for a change, huh? If you'll excuse me for a bit…" 

He moved out of the room to the diapers, and Noctis sighed a bit. "He's going to be pretty disappointed when he realizes this also means he can't be going back to work. We definitely need to encourage more people to come and work in the medical field here, Prompto pretty much had to talk me through helping him give birth because that was the day all the important, undelayable appointments was scheduled." 

"Man, you've been through a lot while you were here." Gladio smiled a bit. "Definitely makes me feel less guilty about wanting to consider having kids of our own. We didn't want to do it if you were out there, and we also did have some problems after we realized what happened."

"You two having relationship issues?"

Ignis adjusted his glasses. "We're not proud of it, but we blamed each other, along with ourselves. And it's hard to find a therapist when you're this associated with the crown. It did help, though. Couples therapy that is."

Noctis nodded. "That's good. It sucks that you two blamed each other, though. Doesn't seem like there was much you could've done. They obviously knew they had to take out Gladio first, they had definitely been planning it. I just don't know why. Did they do something to me? Did they just want to rob us? Or maybe they did just want to leave me for dead?"

"I don't know, we spent a lot of time debating that. We even joked that you found a way to plan it and ran away, though we also didn't want to think that you would've done that to us. I'm definitely happy it wasn't that." 

Noctis smiled. "I wouldn't have done that to you two. And If I would fake my own death, I would've made it in a place that you couldn't have been blamed. Not that I've ever actually thought about that, but." He sighed, looking over seeing Prompto coming over with the baby. 

"Noct, can you get the bouncer? Gotta get some energy out of him." Noctis nodded, and went to the living room to grab it. 

"So, Prompto, when's this little guys birthday?" 

"August 30th. He desperately wanted to be born during the summer." He looked confused when he heard the other three laugh. "What's so funny?"

Cor grinned. "He wanted to be born on his father's birthday." Then he had a thought. "How have birthdays worked for you guys. You know, him not remembering anything, and you said you were dropped off here, neither of you knew your birthday, huh?"

"No, neither of us knew. We celebrated the days we were found. Mine is October 25th, which give or take a month should be pretty right? Cause I was one." He turned to Noctis, and gave him the baby. "For Noctis we celebrated on December 20th."

"Which, by the way, was successful because look at what we ended up with just under nine months later." Noctis grinned a bit, and Prompto's face turned red. 

Surprisingly Ignis was the one who laughed at that. Gladio grinned back at Noctis and Cor shook his head fondly. 

\--

They had decided to stay a few more days, let Noctis and Prompto say their goodbyes and pack up their belongings. Ignis sent one of the Guards that had escorted them to go find a car seat in a neighboring town, and Cor had updated Regis on what he could while still letting Noctis make the announcements he wanted. 

They worried a little about the idea of Prompto going into labor before they left, but the twins seemed like they wanted to stay put for the time being. Nian was very curious about what his parents were doing, and very confused on why his friends were crying when they hugged him. He wasn't really old enough to understand what was happening. 

Cor though had fallen for the boy, and whenever he could, he'd play with him, or carry him around. He definitely was fitting his role as a (step) grandparent. He'd found himself wanting to see how Regis reacted to the child, feeling his partner would be delighted. 

Noctis was splitting himself between the preparations and making sure Prompto was okay with everything, and prepared for what he'd be brought into. He had decided his family was 100 percent his top priority, and that things would be taken at Prompto's pace. To hell with anyone that argued. 

It would be strange to get back to the world of modern convenience, having been away from even television and most phones for so long. Plus he'd miss being able to spend so much time fishing, and even his job at the toy store. He felt bad that Mr. Frase would have to close the shop some days, but it couldn't be helped. 

The town decided they'd have a celebration the night before they left, to see off their friends. The people were shocked to learn Noctis was the prince, but happy with the idea of the crown acknowledging them again. 

Ignis had found out from the library that the town was taken over briefly from an attack by niflheim, but it seemed like it was forgotten to add it back to the map and the trade routes after it was reclaimed. He made notes to bring that up swiftly. 

Soon, they were ready to leave, that night was the celebration and then the next morning they'd head off to the city. 

\--

The party was amazing, the people congratulating them again and hoping they'll visit. Prompto ended up crying, and Nian clung to his mom after that, wanting to cheer him up. Lots of business owners brought food, pillows, and other comfort items to help on the journey, and he even noticed Ignis and Gladio talking excitedly to each other at the edge, he'd later find out because they officially decided to try for a child when everything settled.

Everything seemed to be going well, even if he was still nervous about the prospect of meeting the king.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took longer than expected! I haven't had as much inspiration to write, but I think this works! I definitely want to try for at least one more chapter, but I don't know when it'll be. We'll see!

Regis sighed, wishing Cor could just be home already. He wanted his partner home, and even better his son. They had found Noctis finally. His son was alive and well, and Cor had assured him that things would be okay. 

But now was the long wait, even with the daily calls, without his partner and without checking over his son. 

He could tell Clarus was a little annoyed at it, but he couldn't help worrying until he could see his son was fine, could know what had happened to him. For now though, the two members of the Amicitia family were staying with him, keeping him company while the others were out. 

But now, he knew they were maybe a day out and he was finding it hard to concentrate on his work. 

"Regis, did you even pay attention in that meeting?"

He sighed. "Not as much as I know I should've been, sorry. I just can't wait to see them. I was so afraid of what I'd be forced to do if we didn't find Noctis, or what you and Cor would've been forced to handle without me…" 

"Well, we won't have to explore those options. Noctis is safe, and hopefully soon he'll be in a position to take over. Especially if he wants you around whenever he has an heir. I fear you won't last too much longer like this."

"I just hate the fact that him being my son means that he has to put up with this huge burden. I wish there was a way to make it strain the body less, but I obviously haven't had luck with that."

Clarus rested his hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed a bit. "I get that, to an extent."

The two walked slowly to Regis' office, hoping there would be some down time soon.

\--

The second Cor told Regis they were about to enter the city he cancelled all of his meetings. Some of the council was annoyed, but most understood that something important was happening. He hadn't told them outright that Noctis had been found, but they knew there was a promising lead, enough to send out three very important individuals and some guards. 

Cor had asked Regis to wait for them in one of the sitting rooms they had grown to use over the years, insisting that he doesn't meet them in the garage. He understood Noctis had some surprises, but it didn't stop him from wishing he could see them right now. 

It felt like it took forever for Cor to slip in the room, and when he did he went straight to Regis and hugged him. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too."

"It's been an interesting time while I was gone. Some interesting developments, but I'll let Noctis tell you those. But while he gets ready to come in…" 

The two kissed, needing to make sure the other was okay after being apart. Clarus smiled at them, shaking his head. It had taken long enough for his friends to get together, and now it was hard to separate them for any reason. 

After a bit of them kissing and cuddling, they pulled apart hearing a knock on the door. Cor gave him a last kiss on the cheek, and moved to stand with Clarus as Noctis slipped in. 

Father and son soon stood, looking at each other, taking in the changes. There wasn't as much as they'd expected; Noctis looked the same, slightly older obviously, but otherwise he'd never mistake him. Regis physically had aged, but it was very obviously his father. 

The two soon rushed toward each other, and into a hug. It wasn't long until tears of relief started. 

When they finally pulled apart and sat down, it took a bit for either to speak. 

"So, before I get into what's been going on with me, what's been going on here? I haven't really been in a place to get many updates." 

"Not much out of the ordinary. Lunafreya and Ravus will be visiting soon, after you went missing he reached out and we talked things over; the treaty was signed around a year after that. Otherwise the thing that wouldn't be easier for you to read about is just the harassment I've been getting, telling me to have another child, as if I can replace you just by having a baby." 

Noctis shook his head, sighing. "They don't think of us as people. They willfully ignore your health, and last I saw they were making fun of how you looked. I've never gotten it."

They didn't spend too much time on the subject, before Noctis decided to talk about what had been up with him. "I don't remember what happened after I was taken, I don't think I want to remember that. But I was apparently found a bit off from the town I ended up living in, beaten and left to die. Some hunters found me, and brought me to the small local hospital, where I didn't wake up for a month. They took care of me, and when I was healthy enough to leave the hospital, since I couldn't remember anything from before I woke up, one of the nurses offered me a place to stay, to get on my feet."

Regis nodded, listening as his son spoke. 

"Soon, we fell for each other, and so I never moved out. He got pregnant, we got married, and while… Now I have an amazing son and a husband I adore. And soon, we'll have two more."

Regis moved in a way he'd regret later and hugged his son again, this time a sob breaking out. "I'm… I'm a grandfather?"

Noctis smiled. "Yeah, and man is he an awesome kid. Very affectionate, and such a beautiful kid. And his mother, Prompto's amazing. I love them so much."

"Fuck, the council will be pissed. But I don't care. I'm not putting up with that. The important thing is you're here, and I need to meet your family."

Noctis nodded. "Nian will be so excited. We've been hyping him up to meet his grandpa, and he's already very curious just being here." They pulled apart, and Regis took a second to get himself together before Noctis went to bring in Prompto and Nian. 

When Regis saw his son enter, a little boy on his hip and a heavily pregnant blonde man on his arm. They definitely seemed happy. 

"Dad, this is my husband, Prompto. He's a nurse, and one of the kindest people I've ever met. And this little guy is Nian, our son." The boy was clinging to his father's shirt, shyly watching the others in the room. This is when Cor moved to Regis. 

"Hey baby, this is your grandpa we told you about. He's your daddy's daddy, remember?" 

The boy nodded, and held out his hands. He hadn't figured out a word for Cor yet, but Cor knew this was his way of asking for him. He moved over and Noctis gave the kid to him, and he moved and sat down next to his partner. 

Nian stared over at his grandfather, fist in his mouth as he debated if the man was safe or not. After a minute he reached out towards Regis and the man immediately took the child. The baby stared up at him, and he smiled. 

"You look so much like your father did at your age." He looked back at the baby boy, still smiling, and soon the kid smiled back. "There's a smile! And you've got so many teeth! Your daddy took longer to get his, you know."

Noctis, who had helped Prompto to sit on the other couch, grinned. He knew his dad would be excited to be a grandpa. He leaned down and kissed Prompto, before going and sitting next to him. 

"How old is he?"

"He'll be a year on my birthday next month. He was born on my birthday, but I hadn't realized until Ignis said it." Noctis smiled a bit. "Luckily we found out now, and not later when he'll remember more. That way he doesn't suddenly have to share his birthday."

Cor laughed a bit. "You two just didn't wait, huh?"

Prompto smiled. "Neither pregnancies were planned, but we definitely were excited finding out about them. Though, I was a little sad that I wasn't going to be able to go back to work."

"I wish we could help you with that part, but the security for the family is pretty tight, and the laws aren't very lenient on outside work, either. That's another reason why Cor and I never made things official." 

Prompto nodded. "I'll be fine, I'll just need to find some hobbies when the babies are a little more independent."

"So, is he walking yet?"

"He's close. He really likes standing, but he has had a few stumbles trying to take steps and so we're trying to encourage him."

Regis hummed a little. "Noctis took a while too, but I think it was more lack of trying. He didn't like crawling much, either. He'd just try and get carried." 

Prompto laughed, and Noctis blushed a bit. 

"You know though, his favorite thing to do is take n-a-p-s with Noctis. It was one of the first words he learned, even."

"Man, I remember the first time I realized that I needed to keep an eye on how much he sleeps. I thought I had somehow lost Noctis, and called Cor in a panic. He comes in, we search for a while, and little Noctis is sleeping on an almost shelf under the dining table. He was just small enough that he curled up and hid completely unless you were looking there."

"Funny, the first time I came home after Noctis moved in, I found him sleeping under the couch. I only found him because he called out after I sat down."

The others laughed, and Noctis hid his face a bit. He wasn't mad, but it still was embarrassing to hear them talking about his bad habits. 

"He was a cute kid though. I remember when I'd end up watching him and he'd lay down on me, it he'd beg for his dad just to sleep on him during meetings. Even up to when he was six."

Noctis smiled. "When I had to wait for Ignis to finish things before we went places I'd always fall asleep in his office. One time, instead of the couch, I fell asleep behind his desk and when he had someone stop in to talk for a minute they didn't even realize I was there, apparently."

The group talked a while before Nian and Noctis were yawning. Ignis showed them to the set of rooms he'd had their stuff sent to, and Prompto decided they'd explore and unpack tomorrow. 

\--

When Prompto woke up, he jumped a little seeing that he was somewhere he wasn't used to, but then he remembered he was in the Citadel. Noctis was sleeping next to him, and Nian wasn't in the bassinet. He worked himself out of the bed, moving to see where his son was. 

He wasn't really worried, obviously there were people Noctis trusted that had access to their rooms, and he figured it was either Ignis or Regis and Cor. Once he was up, he waddled to the door and heard Nian babbling, and saw Gladio's back at the table. When he moved into the dining area, he saw Ignis wiping down some dishes. 

"Good morning." Prompto yawned, then smiled seeing Nian in a highchair with cereal in front of him. He moved to his son to kiss his head before sitting down. 

"Good morning, Prompto. How did you sleep?" 

"Better than usual. The mattress was really comfortable, and it's nice falling asleep with Noctis already there."

"He worked later than you?"

"Nah, but I was going to bed a bit after Nian when I got pregnant again, and the days he worked at the toy store he'd work just a bit later than that." 

Ignis nodded. "Do you want some pancakes? I've got the batter prepared, I just didn't want to start while you were asleep." 

"That sounds amazing. I've been having trouble cooking with how big I've gotten, and Noctis never quite got the hang of pancakes."

Ignis laughed. "When he had his own apartment for a while, he lived on frozen meals when he ran out of the food I would prepare him sometimes. I'm surprised you taught him anything cooking wise."

"He didn't have much work when I started teaching him. He started with just a bit of time at the toy store, before taking a regular shift and the owner coming in as demanded. So he was fending for himself a lot, with how busy my work was."

"We made sure when we realized we seriously wanted to be together that we got off around the same time. I hate falling asleep without Iggy, and he sleeps lighter than me, so when I go to exercise in the mornings he wakes up. So we got a schedule that allowed for it."

Prompto nodded. "Some of that gets easier when you have kids, some harder. It's worth it, but man is this little guy a handful sometimes. " He smiled, ruffling his son's hair. 

"I can't wait, honestly. It'll be strange, definitely, but man I think we're ready to take the step."

"So, what's your guy's plan? Are you adopting, or are one of you going to get pregnant?" 

"People always look at me weird when they hear it, but we want to see if I can get pregnant. It's easier for me to take time off, and Ignis likes to be on top of things, I think if he got pregnant it'd stress him out a lot."

Prompto nodded. "I could see that. He seems very in control, and fuck I know my pregnancys didn't go as I thought they would."

"I'd bet. Sounds like you were early with this little guy."

"Yep. And I think some of it was that I was pretty sick throughout the pregnancy. I had to avoid so much foods, we pretty much didn't eat meat around that time. We've slowly been testing some of the things, making sure he isn't allergic or something."

"So I take it this pregnancy has been easier?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the belly, I don't even feel pregnant really." 

"That's good. I remember my mom saying that being pregnant with Iris was easier than with me, since I was her first."

Prompto nodded, and Ignis brought a plate to Prompto, and a plate with smaller pancakes next to it for Nian. 

"There's yours, and a plate for the baby." He put down some syrup, some butter, and some other sweet things. 

"Thank you!" Prompto smiled, and looked over at his son. Hey baby boy, you want some pancakes?"

"P-cake! P-cake!"

The adults laughed, and Prompto cut off a small piece to feed him. 

They sat around eating for a while, and watching Nian eat. Soon Noctis came in, obviously wishing he was still asleep. 

"P-cake, daddy! P-cake!"

"You got yourself some pancakes, Nian?" The boy nodded excitedly. "Did uncle Ignis know that they were your favorite before he started cooking them?"

"Bah!" The baby slammed his hand down into a puddle of syrup that had built up on the tray, and Prompto sighed. 

Noctis moved and grabbed the wipes from one of their boxes, moving over and wiping his sons hands. 

"We'll need to unpack today. Maybe start planning rooms for the kids…" 

Prompto nodded. "Uh,I wanted to ask. We couldn't really afford one or find one in town, so I never got to have one, but is it maybe possible to get an ultrasound? We got really good at figuring out the positions of the babies and how many at the hospital, but since I found out it was actually possible to see them…"

Ignis nodded. "I'll call Dr. Bunyth. She will probably need to take the machine out of storage, as it's been a bit since any of the families she cares for has had a child."

Noctis smiled, shaking his head. "Still weird to think that she's still working. Like, she was the doctor for my mom, and even Gladio's mom."

"Better yet, she was the doctor when your father was born. She had been working just a few years when he was born. I think she's been working 60 years now?"

"She's been training her replacement, too. But I doubt she'll stop until she dies. She'll be really excited when she finds out you're pregnant. She'll be excited if Gladio and I manage, too, but she's been rooting for another generation or two of the royal family before she dies." Prompto laughed at that. 

"How many generations has it been since a member of my family had more than two kids?"

"I think about 20. And before that I don't know."

Noctis smiled a bit. "And in the officially known children, there's never been more than three, right?" Ignis agreed, and Prompto kissed Noctis' cheek. "Well, we'll have to see how it goes, but Prompto and I haven't ever thought about having less than five kids."

The two looked surprised, and Prompto laughed. "We love Nian, and we knew we wanted more kids even before he was born. We hadn't quite talked about how many, but then we both confessed that when we thought about our futures, we always imagined having lots of kids."

"Than we made it a habit of discussing the amounts, curious on what the other thought. And the least either dreamed of was Prompto, dreaming of five kids."

"But we were still young, and they were still little, so we may not have even been done yet."

Gladio smiled. "Ignis and I have always thought that we want two, maybe three, with an open mind towards adopting later if we want more."

"Does your father still not like Ignis much?" Noctis looked sympathetically at them. 

Gladio sighed a bit. "He accepts him more after we stuck together through everything, but I think he still wishes I had found a girl, or at least someone not as obviously masculine. And it sucks more because he's obviously not against not-straight relationships, but I think he has it in his head that his kids aren't supposed to be like that."

"He's going to go insane when Iris comes out." Ignis shook his head and Gladio laughed a bit. 

"Even worse when he finds out she and Luna have been flirting around each other."

"Iris and Luna, huh?" Noctis thought a bit. "I guess I never would've thought to think about it, with the age difference, and the fact that I knew the council wanted me to be married off to Luna."

"They wanted to marry you off to someone?" Prompto frowned, looking over at Noctis. 

"Yeah, the council wouldn't describe it as that, but more as heavily implying they'd make some trouble for me if I didn't do what they want." He rolled his eyes. "Luna was never interested, either. We thought of each other as siblings, along with Ignis. Hell, Ignis and her have been some of the best advocates I've had. My dad, Gladio and Clarus have tried, but the council has gotten so used to walking all over us that I'm sure they just think of us as figure heads."

"This is honestly a lot more complicated than I thought it would be. I kinda always figured that you guys were completely in charge."

"Would've been much easier if so. It used to be just the royal family and a team of advisors, but there had been some concerns of corruption, even though everything now shows it was bullshit. So there were some changes, and then before my grandfather died he made a complete reform, because he didn't approve of my father."

Prompto looked horrified, and Ignis smiled to himself. "At that point, from what I've been told, Regis was dating a man and Mors couldn't handle it. What's worse, is from what has been implied he was doing some… unsavory things to Cor, who at the time had taken on as his body guard since Clarus' father had died."

Prompto looked overwhelmed, and Noctis pulled him close. "There have obviously been a few scandals with different members of the crown. But my father and I have made an effort to apologise and make sure they won't happen again."

"Yeah, the biggest scandal so far will be Noctis coming back married. Or if Cor and Regis ever announce their relationship." Gladio snorted. 

"Yeah, we'll have to stay away from the rumor mill for a while. I can already see people assuming that I ran away, or that Prompto seduced me. It sucks that no matter how much we tell the truth, people will always assume we're covering something up."

Prompto frowned. "This all seems so complicated…"

Ignis looked sympathetic. "It can be, but you will never be required to publicly say anything without someone with you, or time to prepare." He laughed a bit. "Honestly, Noctis isn't even always allowed without some help preparing."

"Or some subtle signs from me, to make sure he doesn't tell too much."

Prompto laughed a bit. "Yeah, I had to pull him away sometimes when he decided to sit around talking to the ladies in the restaurant. They'd always get more details out of him than he should've said."

The group continued talking, and Noctis sighed, picking up his son. "Nian, why don't we give you a bath and then we can go play?"

"Baath, baath!"

\--

Prompto smiled at Regis as they came into his rooms. The family were going to eat together, and Nian seemed most excited. 

"GPA! GPA!" The baby yelled from his father's arm, reaching for the king. 

"Oh look at you, little one! Already super excited to see me?" Regis motioned for his son to give him Nian, while on the couch. "I don't feel up to being too active today, but I can definitely love on you!" 

Cor came out of the bedroom, smiling. "How are you guys?"

Prompto shrugged, sitting next to Regis. "We've been mostly fine. A little weird having to get into the swing of things here, but. Nian's a little confused that he doesn't have his normal babysitters, but he really loves Ignis, Gladio, and Iris."

"Man does he love Ignis. I was surprised that Ignis was his favorite, but the easiest way to get him to pay attention is to have Ignis read to him, or try to teach him something."

Regis smiled. "Are you a smart little one? Are you?" Nian giggled at him, and Regis looked up. "Your ultrasound is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yep! I'm pretty excited. It's weird knowing that there's a way to see them, but that I just didn't have access to it." Prompto placed his hands on his belly, smiling. 

"Oh, that reminds me. Protocol wise we had to check to make sure there wasn't anything dangerous or something in them, but you two got some mail. I brought it with me since I knew you'd be coming…" Cor moved over to a side table and picked up a stack of three envelopes. One was noticeably bigger than the others. Prompto grinned seeing the address it had been sent from. 

"Noctis, the town sent us mail!" He took the envelopes, and looked. "One specifically from Mr and Mrs Jonas, and another from Mr. Frase." The other envelope had the towns name on it, and he assumed that it had things from other people that had decided to consolidate the cost to send it out of town. 

"That's great. We should definitely send a letter back after we get through them all."

"So have you guys ordered anything for the babies yet?" 

"Not yet, we've been trying to decide what we want to do. It feels like there's so much more options that it's crazy. It doesn't help that they're almost here."

Regis laughed. "Yeah, we were going a little crazy when Noctis was on his way. I remember one night Cor and I stayed up late painting the nursery because last minute Aulea and I realized the perfect theme and needed to change it."

"So it wasn't always night sky themed?"

"No, originally she had thought of Malik as a name. But honestly it never sat right. The nursery before was simple, pastel with a simple town mural on one wall. It wasn't until we decided your name that we realized the perfect theme." 

"That's adorable. And you definitely made the right decision name wise. I don't think Noctis looks at all like a Malik." 

"No, no he doesn't. It clicked fast when we thought of the name Noctis, that that was something that fit. Then Cor and I looked at a lot of Galaxy's, and night skies, and painted it ourselves." 

"We were covered in paint. When Aulea woke up and came to find him she was amazed by how much we had done. Before Regis hurried her out of the room because he was afraid she shouldn't be breathing in the paint fumes."

Noctis smiled. "Dad wouldn't let me paint over it. I had to move to another room when I was a brat and decided I was too old for it." 

"Is it still there?"

"Yes, actually. We've been setting some of the old baby things we had for Noctis in there, in case we have any of the kids in here for a night."

"Want to see it?" Prompto nodded, and Cor helped him up. "It's not fully furnished yet, but we're getting there."

As the two moved to the room, Regis turned to his son. 

"How are you getting on, Noctis? I'm happy to have you back, but I'm definitely a little anxious to help you settle in."

"I'm doing good, Dad. Better than I thought I'd do, even. I think seeing Prompto and Nian take it all so we'll has helped me relax into it more. I uh, I really wish that things could've not been so affected without me, but I wouldn't change meeting Prompto for anything. And I think that living off by myself helped me a lot. But I just wish it hadn't seemed to set Ignis and Gladio so far back, mostly."

"Son, they're strong. They had a few troubles, but most relationships do. And they both felt like they were at fault, that they didn't deserve to be happy. We made sure to get them into therapy when we realized how bad it was, but obviously there's going to be stages of grief."

Noctis nodded, and Nian huffed. "Don't sad Daddy! I love you!" 

Noctis took his son from his father's lap, and grinned. "I love you too, Nian. And I can't wait for your siblings to make their appearance."

"Babis! Babis!" Nian giggled, putting his hand on Noctis' face. 

"Yep, babies. Two perfect little babies, just like you."

"I not a baby! I a big kid!" The toddler lifted his chin, pouting a bit. 

"Yes, you are my big boy!" Noctis tickled him a little and Regis smiled. 

"You know, I wasn't sure I'd make it to see you become a parent. I'm so happy I did, though. You're so good with him, son."

"Thanks Dad. I'm happy you got to meet him to. But don't go dying on me now! I need you to have as long as possible with your grandchildren, I don't know what I'd do if they didn't have at least some memories with you."

Regis stood and pulled his son and grandson into a hug. "I'll try not to leave. I can't guarantee anything, but I won't purposely leave." 

When Cor and Prompto came back in, they smiled seeing the three hugging, tears in the two men's eyes. 

"Is everything okay, you two?" 

"Yeah, we're fine." They pulled apart, and Nian patted his father's cheek. 

"Becca should be bringing dinner soon. I wish either of us were good enough at cooking to cook us all a dinner, but we may have been banned from even trying because of last time…" 

Noctis laughed. "You guys literally started a fire trying to heat soup on the stove! We were all lucky Clarus was there, you two just freaked out."

"Who knew it would burst on fire like that! And my first thoughts were if there was any magic I could do, or if I should grab you and run."

"I was just wondering how we fu… messed up that bad."

Prompto laughed, watching them playfully argue. 

Nian reached for his mother, and Prompto carefully took him. 

"Babi! Babi!" Nian gently patted Prompto's belly, happily babbling. 

\--

The next afternoon Cor took Nian for the afternoon while Prompto and Noctis went to Dr. Bunyth's office, Gladio trailing behind keeping watch. Prompto was all but bouncing he was so excited, and Noctis was grinning foundly at him. When they reached the office, it was to the Doctor waiting for them. 

"Hello, you two. I see we've got some babies to check in on finally?"

Noctis laughed a bit. "Hey, I'm not that old."

"Yes, but this is most of a second pregnancy before I get to check up on the child. I understand it couldn't be helped, but I will admit I was sad I couldn't help you."

Noctis gave her a small smile. "While, we're here now. And we'll bring Nian in soon for a mini check-up, probably a bit more for him to get to know you right now."

The doctor nodded. "Come in you two. So, Prompto is it? I heard that you're a nurse?"

"Yeah, I worked for five years full time at the local hospital. And the last two-ish off and on."

"So, is there anything that you need to tell me about the progress? I'd assume that, as much as you can know, you've got at least the basic diagnosis?"

Prompto nodded. "This pregnancy has been pretty smooth, except my energy levels. Way better than my last one. With Nian I suffered from some preeclampsia, that luckily did clear up, but I did end up having to give birth early. But with these two it doesn't seem to have come back."

"Okay. So everything seems normal? And you're steadily approaching when you think your due?" 

"Yep. Should be due around the third week next month."

"That's good. Let's see what we can see, and hear, with the ultrasound. Mr. Sciencia informed me that you're excited to see the babies for the first time."

"I am! I always wished we had one in town, but we couldn't afford to get one new, and none of the nearby towns were upgrading and selling their old one. I've only seen pictures in books, and I really want to see it in person. Especially with my own baby."

She smiled, rolling a cart over. "While, let's get down to it!" She helped Prompto lay back, and turned to grab some gel. When he lifted his shirt, she spread it onto his belly, and he let out a breath, having read that it'd be cold.

It took a second for her to find the spot, and Prompto got a big smile on his face. While Noctis could make out some, because of how late in the pregnancy it was, but Prompto could see more as he watched. 

"There's one baby… two babies… oh! Three babies!"

"Three?" Prompto looked, and he saw it too. He just was surprised. 

"Yes! There's a third baby in there. Should I see if I can see the genders?" At the couple's nods, she looked a bit more. "Girl, girl, and boy. You two will be even on the genders! Two little princess, and two little princesses."

Noctis grinned, and moved to kiss Prompto. The two were surprised, but happy all the same. "We're lucky we got here, I guess. Plenty of help, and less guilty if we need someone to stay overnight or something."

Prompto nodded, and kissed Noctis' cheek. "Fuck, we're having triplets. Another crib, I guess."

"You definitely are going for the most kids in your line Noctis. Another two and you'll be over even the suspected illegitimate children your grandfather had." The doctor joked, and Noctis laughed a bit. 

"And we may need to take a few years off, but I definitely want more. Just, maybe after these kids are a little more independent, you know?"

Noctis nodded. "Yeah, and give your body a break. I uh, I know you were talking about another natural birth, but are you sure?"

"If it's possible I'd like to try still? I don't mind pain meds, but I really would prefer not to do surgery."

The doctor nodded. "We can try. If it does come to it, though, healing potions work wonders on the scar. Makes it heal faster, and cuts down on the dangers later pregnancies can have without it."

"That's nice to know… I still would rather not. Call me paranoid, but where I practiced it wasn't easy to recover after a cesarean, hell after any surgery. And I know here there's more resources, but I still can't help but fear the things I've seen."

"I understand. Helping with my first birth was what made me decide I didn't want to get pregnant myself. My sons were both adopted and I wouldn't change any of it."

Prompto smiled. The doctor had printed a few images from the machine, and started checking over other things for Prompto, making sure everything was in order. She wasn't too worried about the easy checks, knowing Prompto would have had experience doing them himself, but she wanted to get the basics down to know for later. After about an hour, mostly filled with talking, the couple was on their way to see Regis, already having excitedly shown Gladio the new development.


	3. Chapter 3: Filler?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I will admit this ended up being more filler than anything? But the next chapter the babies will be born, definitely!

Prompto sighed, easing back into bed. They had been at the Citadel for two weeks now, and soon they were going to have to make official announcements. Ignis had assured him it should be pretty Painless for him, but he still worried about it. How would the people react to him, a nobody that was very heavily pregnant already, being married to the prince?

That was still weird. Noctis being a prince, that is. His husband was a goofy, sarcastic man, not someone he'd think would be raised rich, let alone royal. But yet, with the return of his memories he had noticed a difference in how the man carried himself, and slightly in how he acted. It wasn't necessarily a bad change, but it was there. 

He was happy though that Nian seemed to be flourishing even more. He loved all the people who were now doting on him, especially Ignis. Nian had grown especially attached to the advisor, and it wasn't uncommon to find them curled around a story book these days. And now that Ignis and Gladio had moved in temporarily to help with the soon to be born babies, Nian was very happy. 

And Prompto? He was doing okay but he still felt like he didn't belong. He had spent much of his childhood with those feelings, but once he'd started nursing he felt like there was a purpose for him being there, and even after he had to take time off he felt like he still was useful. But now, in this giant palace surrounded by all these busy people? 

He felt like some people saw him only as an incubator, as someone who only existed to give the prince children and nothing else. 

So here he was, sitting with Ignis while Noctis and Gladio had taken Nian off to one of the gardens to play. 

"I feel a bit useless, Ignis. I know that I'm carrying babies, and I'm a mother, but people still look down on that and I just want to feel like I have a purpose other than to take care of and birth babies…"

Ignis put down his book and hummed. "While, I wish I could give you a job or something to help you, but since it isn't an option maybe you could get yourself politically active, or a hobby? Art is always a good escape, and it may be something you'd find comfortable doing even with kids around."

"Maybe… I always did like art classes back in school. Painting is nice, but I also think maybe I should start with a less… messy medium, especially if I want to do it while the kids are around."

Nodding, Ignis thought. "I can order you a sketchbook and supplies… what about photography? Obviously the photos that get released will need to be approved just in case, but the people always love when they get a look into the everyday of the crown. There's also scenery and things."

"That sounds nice… pictures of Noctis and the kids, the gardens…."

"Camera, sketchbook, pencils, maybe colored pencils? What about music?"

"I was in the church choir. And I also play piano. I don't know how much I could do any of that around the kids right now, though. Kinda want them to sleep." 

"We can get a keyboard with a headphone spot. That way you can practice quietly."

The two shot around ideas, and soon Ignis had a decently sized list of things to get Prompto. 

"Oh, the nursery furniture should be here this week. And the crib for Nian that should be better than the current one."

"That's good. I've been a little anxious about having it all done. I think these three will be here next week."

"You think so? How would you be able to tell?" 

"We'll, it's similar to my last pregnancy. It's cramped, I'm getting more Braxton Hicks, and I have a feeling these babies are growing impatient."

"It's definitely… strange to me, that some people are so intuned with pregnancy. Especially knowing I couldn't if I wanted. Gladio's happy to try it at least once, but…"

"Why couldn't you?"

"I already come from a family with low levels of being able to carry. But I also got in an accident when I was younger that I was lucky to survive. I recovered well, but I needed enough surgery that it ended up being easier to remove the womb, just to make sure the trama wouldn't come back if I did get pregnant."

"Wow… that's terrible. I've had situations where it was a thing that someone needed, but they were always adults who could understand it. I can't imagine having that happen when you're younger."

"Yeah… It took a while to sink in, you know? Luckily they try and keep the other reproductive organs when possible, but."

Prompto wished he had the ease in movement to get up and hug Ignis right then. The advisor obviously was distressed about the situation. He wasn't sure what to say, he knew most of the thoughts that came to his head wouldn't help. 

"I'd just get up and offer a hug most of the time, but… if you want one you'll need to come here." 

The two smiled, Ignis laughing a bit before moving over to the other man, pulling him into a hug. The two sat for a while, thinking, but also happy that they were comfortable enough with each other to hug like this. 

\--

Noctis sighed, entering the rooms, Ignis and Gladio right behind him and almost immediately helping him start taking off his Raiment. He had just made the announcement that he was back, and married. There were immediately whispers, but by the time he had given the story as approved he saw at least some approval.

After he changed quickly into some lounge clothes, he moved to go find Prompto and Nian as the couple made sure to properly put away his Raiment. He found his husband and son sitting in the boys room, at the window seat reading a book. When they heard him enter they looked up and Nian started to look very excited. 

"Daddy! You're back!" The toddler slipped himself off the bench and ran to his father wrapping himself into his legs. 

Noctis laughed, moving to pick up the boy. "Hey little one." He kissed his sons head as he moved and sat next to Prompto, sitting Nian on his lap. "And hello, my love." Noctis kissed Prompto. 

The pregnant man laughed, kissing Noctis again quickly. "You're so cheesy, Noct."

"Things went pretty well, I'd say. People seemed to be accepting after the initial shock, and reassurance that I didn't just run off and get married." 

"I hope people don't hate us…."

"Prompto, they won't hate you. I bet when they meet you they'll like you a lot. You're a likable person, and you make me really happy. What more could they want in the future queen?"

Prompto blushed, hiding his head in his husband's shoulder. 

"I love you so much, Prom…"

"I love you too, Noct…."

The couple sat there until Nian started squirming in his dad's hold. When the toddler finally was out, he ran to Ignis who had shown up in the doorway. 

"Igzi!" Ignis picked the boy up, grinning. "Why hello there, little one. Have you been behaving today?"

The little boy nodded excitedly. "Yes! Momma and I watched one of the movies Daddy left, and then we read a book." 

"That sounds fun. I was thinking I'd make us all some calzones. How does that sound?"

"What's a cazon?" 

"It's like a folded pizza, with whatever toppings you want inside it. It's one of your uncle Gladio's favorites." 

"Pizza! Pizza!" The toddler clapped, and his parents laughed. 

"Hey Noct, can you help me up?" When his husband did so, Prompto moved over and gave Nian a kiss on his head. "I'll be back in a second. I'm not gonna miss the babies laying on my bladder." 

Ignis laughed, moving out of the doorway. "Noctis, do you want to help me cook?" 

The prince shrugged. "Sure. I don't know what Prom would want in his, though. He's not picky, but." 

"We'll ask him when he's out."

The men went to the living room, dropping Nian with Gladio before going to the kitchen. Ignis started getting out what they needed, and Noctis wiped down the cutting boards and knifes. As they got started with the dough, Prompto came in, and watched them work for a second.

"Prompto, any idea what you want yours filled with?" 

"Ohh, some pineapple, chicken or ham, maybe some onions and light peppers? Maybe if we have some some pumpkin?"

"Pumpkins been pretty consistent with these three, huh?"

"Yeah, they really like it. I don't get it, but if they want it I'll give them it, since it's a reasonable craving." 

\--

Prompto blushed, as Ignis explained the idea to him. People wanted to see the family, see what the prince's partner and son looked like. So the decision was made to have a photographer come tomorrow, and get a few photos of the small family, plus some with Regis. Prompto was nervous about it, but he was also a little excited. He'd never had his picture taken, especially officially, but he also knew they'd be public images, and he wasn't sure how they'd be received. 

Ignis had gotten the tailor to come down, with clothes that should be a basic fit, to adjust, and then to get his hair trimmed. They were also bringing Nian for the same, though his would be a lot less effort. 

The advisor was sitting down, Nian on his lap as they watched the tailor take measurements on where she needed to adjust. He hoped she'd finish quickly, his hips were hurting a bit. 

"Excuse me if this is not a question I'm allowed to ask, or if it's something that you would prefer not to answer, but I was wondering what your wedding was like?" The tailor asked as she marked a spot around his belly. 

"Oh, uh, it's fine. It wasn't a huge event. Everyone in our town was there, but there's under a hundred people there, so. It was pretty casual, a bit more of a party than what I think a lot of people think of a wedding other places. Noctis wore a black shirt and pants, with a white tie, and I wore white with a black tie. I was slightly pregnant with Nian at the time, so we didn't have too much. Mostly just like a family dinner."

She smiled. "That sounds lovely. I've just become engaged myself, so weddings have been on my mind." She sighed a bit. "We've been wanting something smaller, but his family wants to make a huge deal of it."

"I can't say too much for that, since Noctis and I both had thought there was no family to invite, or help plan. But maybe plan a small reception with just friends and people close to you? That way you can make his family happy, but also celebrate with just the people you want."

"That's a great idea! Thank you… I'm almost done, by the way. The last measurement I need is inseam."

Nodding, Prompto adjusted so she could measure his legs. 

\--

Prompto sat next to his son, just after getting his hair trimmed. It was the toddlers turn, and he mostly seemed very curious about the people around and the place they were in. 

He was currently sat in the salon chair, a little bib on as he looked around curiously. Nian had had his hair trimmed before, but the local barber shop was small and he knew everyone in town. Here, it was bigger, fancier, and there were strangers. 

"Are you ready, baby boy? Are you ready to get a trim?"

The toddler nodded and the hairdresser moved over and introduced herself before getting to work. 

Nian handled it well, but Prompto hadn't expected an issue there, his son was very well behaved. Soon they were both freshly trimmed and moving with Ignis to another store. 

"I thought while we're at the crown mall we could look at the baby store, then maybe pick up lunch and go eat with Gladio and Noctis."

Prompto nodded, smiling a bit. "That would be nice. I want to make sure we have a few onesie options just in case they're born bigger or smaller. And some blankets. Maybe a stuffed animal or something for the little guy."

The group entered a baby shop, that was obviously very expensive. He was surprised that not everything was super pastel and pink and blue. Most things were pretty neutral, and he smiled seeing the amount of color options. He decided he wanted to pick a color and a pattern type for each baby so they could tell them apart easier, and he almost squealed seeing a chocobo embroidered shirt. 

"Oh wow, it's Nian's size, too. What do you think, baby?"

Nian nodded, and then reached for a chocobo plush. "Birb! Birb!"

Laughing Prompto grabbed it and showed it to him. The toddler nodded excitedly, so Prompto set it in the cart that Nian was being placed in. Ignis smiled, and they moved towards the blankets. 

"Maybe we go bright colors? Like Yellow, Orange, and maybe Teal? Or Green?"

Ignis nodded. "That sounds nice. I'm sure Noctis would prefer to just dress everyone in black and be done with it, but."

"Yeah, he tried to do it with Nian. I made sure we had more color there." He looked over some of the options, and grabbed the three colors he liked the most. Then they grabbed a few sizes of onesies that matched. Nian had grabbed the plush and was cuddling it, yawning a bit. 

"You tired baby boy?" The toddler nodded, and Prompto smiled, rubbing his back a bit. "Feel free to nap. Close enough to time, anyways."

The boy soon nodded off and the adults finished their shopping. They stopped by a place where they got everyone some pasta and soup and headed back to the Citadel to find their partners.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the end! I may write more in the future, but for the time being I'm done with this. Here we see the babies born!

Prompto sighed, rolling over in bed. He didn't want to get up, feeling the so far mild contractions sometimes. But he also really wanted to cuddle with Nian and Noctis, maybe watch another movie. Currently his husband was asleep next to him, snoring lightly from the angle he'd ended up at. 

He didn't want to wake the prince, knowing his husband would panic and it was nowhere near the time that he'd be giving birth; he was still hours, maybe a day, away, and he didn't need to spend that time in the infirmary. 

He pulled himself out of bed and went to the bathroom, then to check on Nian. 

\--

Later Ignis had made breakfast, and Noctis stumbled out from the bedroom, yawning as he walked. Prompto was sitting at the table a little weirdly, and when Noctis came to give him a kiss and feel the babies he immediately realized what it was. 

"Prom, you're…" 

Prompto pulled him down and whispered. "I am, I know, but they're still pretty far apart. I'll tell you when it's time, but can we just lounge on the couch until them? Please?"

Noctis nodded, hiding his head in his shoulder. "Fuck, I love you so much…" 

"Hey! There's a baby around, you can't say that!"

"Sorry, I'm sleepy."

Nian was over babbling to Ignis, as Ignis was serving the food. "Keep it clean, Noctis."

"Rich coming from you. Where do you think I learned all of that?"

Gladio laughed, entering the room slightly sweaty from his run. "You are a bit of a potty mouth, Babe."

Ignis sighed, rolling his eyes, soon sitting down in his own chair. "I've got to go in later and finish some paperwork pertaining to Noctis and I's leave. You all know how to reach me if something does happen."

Gladio nodded. "Luckily my work is pretty much be where Noctis is and make sure he doesn't kill himself, so I don't even need the leave."

Prompto laughed a bit. "Hard job."

"Someone has to do it, since he doesn't try himself."

\--

Hours later Prompto and Noctis were cuddled on the couch, Gladio sitting in a nearby chair with the baby monitor as Nian was down for a nap. Noctis had been turned into a pillow, and he took the role seriously. So seriously that he had fallen asleep under his laboring husband. 

"Any day now, huh Prompto?" Gladio smiled at him. 

"Well… within the next four hours I'd say, actually…."

Gladio's eyebrow raised. "What makes you say that?" 

"I'm in early labor right now. Been timing myself throughout the day, I'm not too close to active, but it's steadily going."

"Oh! Really? Are you sure you don't need to check checked in on? I can call the doctor here if you need me to…"

"It's fine, I've done this before and helped people do it before. I'll tell you guys when it's time. Or my water will break, but I hope that if it does by itself I'll be able to time it and make clean up easier…"

Gladio relaxed a little, and nodded. "Sorry, I've just been worrying about things myself. Not only you, but…"

"But for when you're gonna do it? I get that. I freaked a little when I found out I was pregnant the first time. I've never been the best with pain, you know? And while I knew how it worked and all that, I was still really nervous. But honestly, it's manageable. It feels impossible while it's happening but you get through it, and then you look at the baby and know it was worth any pain."

"For me the fear isn't the pain, so much as the fact that both Ignis and I are used to being prepared. And We do really want kids, but the fact that everything is so… unpredictable? That's scary."

"True, but you can prepare to be unprepared. Things like having a bag ready, and getting the nursery done as quick as you can make it easier. Depending on how the pregnancy goes, we can also get Ignis on pretty light duties around the time we suspect you'll go into labor. It's impossible to be 100 percent prepared, but there is things you can do to ease your mind. The big thing I've seen is don't get a giant idea in your head on how the kid will turn out."

Gladio nodded. "Unfortunately expectations run in the family, so I know how that is. I just hope all of our children get less of it than even Noctis and I got."

"I hope so, too. It's weird coming from a place where they tell kids, look, we could use more nurses, doctors, cooks, etcetera, but we'll help you with whatever you want to be."

"That sounds lovely. I pretty much was told from day one that I was born to make sure Noctis doesn't die, to protect him. Was walked into the room the day he was born, introduced to him, and told that when I grew up he'd be my responsibility. And I know that my kid will be my heir, technically, but I want to make it less of a feeling of them only existing to protect a royal, and more that that's been the job of their family, but it isn't so bad. And that their main job is to make sure someone is there to guard, even if they decide they don't want to themselves."

Prompto nodded. "I'm a little worried about how the royal title will affect the kids. Went from thinking Nian will just be a normal kid, to him being a literal prince in point five seconds… I'm a little worried about the pressure…"

Prompto jumped a little feeling Noctis speak below him. "We'll make sure it isn't too much. It is a lot, but when you have people around who care about you, and keep you grounded? It gets easier." He smiled. "Thank you, Gladio, and Ignis obviously, but he's not here."

"How long have you been awake, Noct?"

"Eh, not long. Just long enough to hear you talk about that…"

Gladio looked over, hearing the baby monitor sound on, and Nian fussing a bit. 

"Wait a second, I think that's his dreamy fuss…" Noctis sighed. "I feel like he'll be a sleep talker…" 

"Ah, how lucky I am that you don't sleep walk." Gladio chuckled, looking at the couple. 

"And hey, If I can be a good parent you two definitely can, Glads…"

\--

It was still a few hours before Prompto told everyone they should think about calling the doctor soon. He'd asked Noctis to put the shower chair in the walk in, and sighed, sitting down. 

"Waters don't always break by themselves, but if mine do, it'll be much easier to clean in here, and not dress in bed or on the couch."

Ignis nodded, a little flustered by how easily Prompto took being naked in front of them all, but thankful he wouldn't need to figure out how to clean that up. "Dr. Bunyth said that the room will be ready, and to trust you for when it's time. She's also sending a wheelchair, just in case."

Prompto nodded, and sunk against the wall. "I love this shower…" 

Nian appeared in the doorway, looking worriedly at his mom. "Momma, is the babies comin?"

"Yes, Nian. They'll be here by the morning baby boy."

"Is you hurting like when Miss. Hellen had her babies?"

Prompto gestured for the toddler to come to him. "Yes, but remember, it's natural and not the babies fault. It's just the bodies way of telling me it needs to get them out soon." 

Nian nodded. "I wish you wasn't hurtin…" 

Prompto rubbed his shoulder. It's worth it, baby. You hurt coming out, too, but I would never change it for the world."

\--

By midnight Prompto was giving birth, and Regis and Cor were waiting outside with Nian. Gladio and Ignis were in and out, making sure everyone was fine and had what they needed, and Noctis was by Prompto's side, as if they were conjoined. 

Regis was holding his grandson, marveling over the fact that he was still around to meet him, let alone three more. He hadn't expected to be alive to see Noctis have children, let alone four of them. 

"Reg, you should sit… You can't keep pacing…."

"I know I should, but I feel like I need to do something. Staying still just… doesn't feel right."

Cor stood, sighing. He pulled his partner into a hug, being careful of the toddler sleeping in his arms. The two stood there, taking in the moment. 

"I wish I could've been there to see him born, but I'm really excited to be here for any of it."

"I'm glad we've managed to keep you around this long. Here's to longer."

\--

Noctis looked over as Ignis, Gladio, and the staff moved out to give them time to be alone with their new babies. The two girls were laying on Prompto's chest, while Noctis held the boy to his own. There wasn't much he could tell on how they'd look, but they all had wispy hairs, one of the girls having dark hair. 

"This one, with the dark hair is Rhea."

"Yeah, that sounds right… the other should be Katia, than."

"So Rhea, Katia and, Alden… our three beautiful new babies…" 

"Four kids… I hope Nian likes Siblings…"

Noctis laughed. "He'll be fine, I bet he'll adore them. He's a caring, smart kid." 

"You should get Ignis to bring him in… I want him to be here…"

Noctis nodded, and moved to the door, carefully holding his baby. He soon was followed in by Ignis, holding a sleepy Nian who obviously just woke up. He set the boy on the bed and left after sneaking a peak at the babies. 

"They're here?"

"Yeah baby boy, meet your brother and sisters…"

Nian moved on his knees to look in Prompto's arms. His smiled big when he saw the girls, and looked over at Noctis. "Is that my brother?"

Noctis nodded, moving to sit by the bed so he could see better. "This is Alden. The slightly smaller girl is Katia, and the bigger one with darker hair is Rhea."

"Kati, Aldi, and Rea."

The parents laughed, and took in their family. Soon there was a knock, and Regis poked his head in. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I come say hi?"

"Yeah! Let everyone know they can come in, too, as long as they bring me some food and a drink…"

Regis turned and relayed the info, and moved out the doorway for a second to grab Cor's hand. "Come on, you should come, too. Ignis and Gladio can handle getting food."

The couple came in, and Prompto laughed. "Here, take the girls, Noct, Let me hold my son."

The men gently took the babies and Noctis placed Alden onto Prompto's chest, and lifted Nian when his son decided he needed to be held, too.

"So Dad, you're holding Rhea, Cor's got Katia, and Prom is holding Alden. These are your newest grand kids…."

"They're so beautiful, you two. I can't wait to watch them grow…"

"It's strange still, having known Noctis since he was born, to see him as a father now. He's doing a great job, but it's weird to think back on that little boy and know where he's gone…."

"I know, I literally helped make him, and now it's just confirming I'm old. I've got four grandkids!"

"And we don't plan to stop at four, old man."

Cor and Prompto burst out laughing, which in turn made Nian laugh even though he didn't know what they were talking about. 

\--

It was a busy (almost) year after the babies were born. Nian was growing fast, and could even read a little bit thanks to Ignis. The triplets were getting talkative, and moving pretty well. It was just a few weeks before Nian's second Birthday, and Noctis turning twenty four. The public was buzzing over seeing the prince's celebrate their birthday. 

Noctis had taken some of the magic load from his father, and having two people holding the walls together definitely helped. Regis was feeling a lot better, and was spending a lot of free time with his grandkids. 

And finally, Ignis and Gladio had announced last month that they were expecting. They hadn't had to try for long, and everyone was excited to help out. 

Everything was going good, and Prompto was very happy. 

"Rhea, don't you dare climb on that."

The little girl turned and pouted at him, before hurrying over to bother her older brother while he was looking at a book. Katia sat coloring, his little artist, and Alden was on his hip, being a clingy little thing. They were a handful, but we're lovely little ones, and they wouldn't trade them for the world. 

He looked over at the door, seeing Gladio come in. He'd been trying to occupy himself now that he couldn't work, so the two spent a lot of time hanging out. They'd watch the kids, help the other with hobbies or other activities, and had even taken up yoga together. 

"Uncla Gladio!" Katia put down her art supplies and hurried over to her favorite uncle. He smiled, picking her up. 

"Hey there, little one! Have you and your siblings been good today?"

The little girl nodded. "Even Rhe good! She thot bout bein bad, but not been!"

"That's good. I was thinking of seeing if Grandpa Cor was available, and the three of us could take you four out? What do you say?" 

The kids cheered and Prompto smiled. "That means you have to stay clean. We don't need the internet getting mad at us because you have a stain on your shirt."

"Ok momma!" The kids all said, and Prompto moved to their rooms to get together outfits for them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the image doesn't show up. The link is here! https://imgur.com/a/YS9kIgh


End file.
